


The Adventures Of the Kunoichi

by HitsugayaRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaRose/pseuds/HitsugayaRose
Summary: Just a little thing I'm working on with all of my OC's. Man it's a good thing that this show isn't real  wouldn't know what to do with myself. Well I made little shorts for each of my OC's that will be the "Chapter 1" it will give just a little background on each of my OC's





	1. Meet the OC's

Cameron Uzumaki:

     I looked around waiting for Iruka Sensei to make a move. I had lost sight of him during our training. I hear a rustle in the bushes but before I could turn around I was hit. The force slammed me into a tree and everything went black.

_‘Why can’t I move? And what is that dripping sound? Where am I? My body is so heavy. I can’t open my eyes. I think I’m lying in water but that can’t be right, I was just in the woods with Iruka Sensei.’_

     “You’re finally here, you made it. Time to play.”

_‘That voice, I’ve heard it before in my dreams. But who does it belong to? Why am I hearing it now? I need to get up.’_

“Time to get up girl.”

I get up and open my yes but everything around me is pitch black, I can’t see a thing. Placing my hands in front of me I don’t feel anything either. And I’m standing in water but I’m not wet. _‘This is weird I need to find out what is going on.’_ “Who are you? I’ve heard your voice before in my dreams. So come out; don’t be a coward.”

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light, closing my eyes so as not to be blinded I shield my face. When I open my eyes again everything was dimly light, candles were hanging on a wall as I searched for a source of the voice. “Hello? Where are you?”

“Turn around girly.”

When I turned around I saw a fox with multiple tails locked behind a caged door. “Who are you?” I asked walking over.

“I am the 10 tails.”

“And where are we?”

“Your mind.” He laughs. “You say you’ve heard my voice in your dreams?”

“That’s right.”

“Well then you already know what I plan on doing with you. I’m going to wait til you’re stronger and I’m going to take your body over. I’m going to get back the other pieces of me, bring myself back to my full power. I’m going to take away everything you ever cared about starting with that brother of yours so I can finally get the 9 tails back.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no? You can’t stop me.”

“Yes I can. You said this is my mind, that means I have control.” He roars and reaches a clawed hand out of the cage at me and I side step it. “I was afraid of you before I knew who you were. Now I can see. So what is your name?”

“I told you I am the 10 tails.”

“No that is what you are, I asked who you are. If you’re going to be stuck in my head for a while then I need to call you something. And 10 tails isn’t going to work.”

“I am a demon I don’t need a name, I-.”

Ignoring him I sat down and began to think. “You’re not a demon. You just haven’t seen the light yet. You need a friend.”

“ **I am a monster.** Why would I need friends?”

I sat down in the water and started to think of names while the 10 tails started yelling. All I did was think of names that could suit him. It took a little bit but I finally thought of something.

“I got it.” I interrupted him.

“Got what? What are you talking about girl?” He asked growling again.

“A name everybody deserves a name.” I smile at him. “Akeno. It means beautiful sunrise. It’s perfect because you are the sunshine that people have yet to see and realize.”

“I don’t care what you think!” He reaches a clawed hand at me again and I simply stand up holding my hand up. When his claw touches my hand a light erupts around us. A brilliant shining light that as it got brighter he changed. He became lighter, and the lighting in the area changed to. It wasn’t as harsh as it was, it seemed softer, kinder.

“Why? Why did you name me? Why treat me as an equal?”

“ **Because everybody deserves a friend.** ” I smile up at him. “And because I plan on protecting the people of this village, and if you are going to live inside of me then that means that I’ll be protecting you too.” I closed my eyes again and everything was dark. I could hear a voice calling my name.

“Cameron are you ok?” Iruka sensei asked as I woke up. “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

“It’s training, it’s ok. I need to see Lord Hokage.” I said getting up.

 

Silvia Uzumaki:

I looked out my window and saw something flash by the rooftops then a flash of sand. And then another person following. “Gaara!” I jumped out the window and followed on the rooftops until they finally stopped. The bigger person was an Anbu black ops member; I could tell by the mask. He was throwing a knife at Gaara.

“No!” I start running towards the scene to no avail, however Gaara’s sand blocked the knife just before I reached him. I didn’t stop though; I continued until I was in front of Gaara. “I won’t let you hurt my friend!” I stood glaring at the Anbu member hands raised ready to fight. Though I knew if he decided to fight me, I was done for but at least Gaara might be able to get away.

“Stand aside girl this is your last warning.” He said raising more knifes up. These ones had paper bombs on them.

“No! He is my only real friend in this entire village I won’t let you kill him! A shinobi never abandons their comrades.”

The Anbu man threw the knives and I braced for them to hit but they never did. Gaara let out a scream and the sand whirled around us. I closed my eyes because of the gust and I heard an explosion, I felt Gaara’s arms around me pulling me down to the ground and he covers me.

“Are you ok Silvia?” He asked the sand settling again.

I set up and looked around and saw the body of the Anbu member. I gasped covering my mouth with my hands. “Is-is he?”

Gaara walks over and I carefully walk a little way behind him. Gaara reaches out and takes off the mask and gasps. “Uncle?!”

“What?!” I look over and see the adult that’s been around Gaara a lot of the time I’ve seen him in the village.

“Uncle why?”

“Because Lord Kazekage ordered me to.” He says.

“So you didn’t really want to right Uncle? You had to because Father said so.” Gaara asked hope in his voice as tears started to fall from his eyes.

“No, I could have said no. But part of me always hated you, just like everybody else. And I guess I tried to love you for my sister’s sake but I just couldn’t.” He laughs. “Besides you killed my sister and-”

“Shut up!” I yelled and they both looked at me. “Gaara is kind.” I could feel the tears slide down my face and my hands were balled into fists. “Why would you say that to him? All he has ever wanted to do is make friends with the people in this village. But everybody runs from him. If they only took the time to know him they would like him. And it’s not his fault, he didn’t do anything!”

“You don’t think he is a killer? You know the one tailed beast is inside of him girl. He could take over and kill you. Does that scare you?”

“No. The one tailed is scary but Gaara is not him. They are different. Gaara has never done anything to hurt me, not once. And he even brought me medicine once when I was hurt by some of the other kids in the village.”

“If you stand with him now you become a target too. So why be his friend?”

“ **Because everybody deserves a friend**.” I say then Gaara speaks again.

“I won’t let Father hurt her. And I won’t let him kill me either. You are right Uncle nobody loves me nobody cares except Silvia.” I turn around and when I do sand blows past me and kills his uncle. He then carves the symbol for love in his head.

That was a few years ago, now Gaara and I are ninja and we’re about to go out on our first mission tomorrow. As always I sat with Gaara on the roof of a building just looking out at the stars. I was nervous for our first mission, but I can’t say I wasn’t glad to get out of the village. All the kids treat me different because I’m friends with Gaara. And when he’s not around they beat me up. I never fight back against them, it’s not worth it if I do then it will just confirm the things they think about me and Gaara.

“You are the only person in this whole village that I keep safe. But if you betray me I’ll kill you too.” Gaara spoke slowly and softly.

“I know.” I lay back and look up at the stars. “But I don’t think you will. If you wanted to you would have done it by now. And you wouldn’t have chased those kids away who were being mean to me yesterday.” I let out a yawn.

“Why stay my friend? You know I’ve killed people you know I would kill you easy.” To make his point he made his sand wrap around my leg. I don’t flinch; I don’t even react. I just point up to a series of stars in the sky.

“See the bright one there, follow those and that line there and it looks a little like your gourd.” He lets the sand drop and looks to where I’m pointing.

“I guess it does.” He reaches behind his gourd and grabs out a pillow and a blanket and hands it to me without saying a word about it. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Because **everybody needs a purpose in life**. Mine is to be your friend, we both came into each other’s life at the right time.” I look over at him taking the blanket and pillow he had started carrying for me, though he would never admit it. “And I’ve never seen you kill anyone, I always turn away, so really no I don’t know you have killed people.” I lie down next to him, my head by his lap, and cover up with the blanket and we talk til I fall asleep.

Crystal Uchiha

I ran though the Uchiha houses, today was the day my big brother Itachi was coming home from his mission. And Sasuke and I were determined to greet him at the gate to the village. We ran all the way there and stood and waited. In the distance I saw him coming.

“Itachi!” I ran to meet him and he bent down to greet Sasuke and me. “What are you two doing here?”

“We wanted to greet you back.” Sasuke says as Itachi pats our heads.

“Well I see.” He stands back up and I jump on his back. “You two have been training?” He asks carrying me back into the village Sasuke following behind.

“Yeah! I got an A on my last test. And I beat Sasuke at the kunai throwing tournament we had at school.” I giggle.

“You got lucky,” Sasuke pouts and I laugh more.

“Well congratulations Crystal.” Itachi smiles back at me.

“You promised to teach me some fire style Jutsu when you got back. Are you still?” I pouted and so did Sasuke.

“Itachi promised to help me with my kunai throwing. Why is he helping you with Jutsu?” Sasuke asked.

“Because I asked him to.” I stick my tongue out at him.

“You’re such a brat Crystal.” He says looking away.

“Sasuke, Crystal is our baby sister try and be nicer.” Itachi says with a laugh.

“Sasuke is only older by a couple minutes.” I pout.

“I know I know. You two run home and I’ll help you both out.”

“But it has to be one on one. I don’t want Sasuke distracting me from my training!” I say as Itachi puts me down.

“Ok ok. Just run home you two ok?”

Sasuke and I ran home bickering the whole time, as we did we passed a kid in our class. His name was Naruto. I looked at him he was talking to his twin sister and her dog as they walked. When he catches my eye I blush and run after Sasuke.

“Crystal it’s lunch time. Mom is making your favorite.” Sasuke called.

After lunch Itachi came back and Sasuke and he went to train for a bit while I helped mom around the house. When they got back Itachi took me to the pond to work on fire style jutsu.

“Itachi look!” I show him my sharingan. “I got it while you were gone. Isn’t it cool!”

“How did you activate it?” Itachi asked.

“I was training. I was using the fireball jutsu and practicing with a friend from the academy.” I grinned proud of myself.

We trained and he helped me with my sharingan, after a long time he sat with me on the dock. “Don’t tell father or Sasuke about your sharingan.” He warned me.

“Why not?” I asked looking up at my big brother.

“Because I’m asking you not to. Besides Sasuke would be jealous and upset. Do you really wanna pick another fight with him?”

“We don’t always fight.” I pout.

“ **Everybody needs a purpose**.” Itachi says looking up into the sky at the stars that were just starting to come out.

“What?” I asked.

“Everybody needs something that inspires them and what they choose to do with their life. So what is yours Crystal?”

I thought about it for a while. “I want to protect the village like you.” I smile at him. “You are an amazing ninja, I wanna be like you.”

He laughs. “Then you better train a lot.”

The next day I was walking in the village again when I saw Naruto wondering around by himself. Mom and dad never really liked for me to be close to him but I had no idea why. He was always kind of funny. “Hey Naruto!” I shout and he turns around.

“Crystal?” He asks looking confused. “What do you want?”

“Nothing I just thought you looked lonely. I was going to go to the forest and practice wanna come with me?”

He looked confused but agreed. We went to the forest and I go to where I normally train. I had targets set up to practice my weapons throwing. And the tree was worn from where I’ve punched and kicked it.

“Do you come here a lot?” He asks looking around.

“Yeah I wanna be a great ninja like my brother Itachi. So I have to train hard.” He sat and watched a while with a puzzled look on his face as he looked at me. “What?”

“You don’t treat me like the others do. You don’t give me the same cold angry look. You are one of the only three. Cameron and my cousin Rukea are the other two but they’re family so they don’t count.”

“ **I guess I’m a little different**.” I smiled at him and he laughed.

Rukea Sarutobi:

I was laying on a roof next to Choji and Shikamaru watching the clouds go by. After a while I sat up with a groan. It was a perfect day, key word was. I had graduated, been placed on the same team with my two best friends in the whole world, and I even got my dad as my squad leader. The only thing that ruined it was; Ino was also on the team. I understand that because of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation that they needed to be on a squad together, and that the only reason I was on the team too was because Shikamaru’s shadow jutsu didn’t work the same way with me that it did other people. When he tried to possess me I could rip free with ease and it would take him less chakra to use it because it used some of mine too, so I was placed on the team because of that reason. I didn’t care that that was the only reason, Shikamaru and I have been friends since before we even started in the academy, and as for Choji we became friends shortly after joining. The three of us were inseparable, so teamwork came naturally to us, good for a team. However Ino was going to ruin that, she was a loud mouth spoiled brat who cries if she doesn’t get what she wanted.

“What’s the matter Rukea? Sad you’re not on Sasuke’s squad like every other girl in our year?” Choji asked.

“Ew no.” I made a face at him.

“What you’re not head over heels for him too.”

“Not a chance. He is kind of an ass. He never talks to anybody except his sister unless it’s to call somebody annoying, and the fact that it somehow gets every girl to fall for him is beyond me.” Choji just stairs at me mouth slightly agape. “What? **I guess I’m a little different**.”

“Yeah, you actually have standards.” Shikamaru pipes up.

“So, what is bothering you?”

“I don’t want to be on the same team as Ino. She’s annoying, and mean, and argues until she gets what she wants. She just makes me so mad. She’s such a mean girl.” I groan again and pull a snack out of my bag. When I see Choji looking, almost drooling, I hand him one of my extra candy bars before I eat mine.

“You are amazing Rukea!” He says taking it. “Yum my favorite.”

Shikamaru sits up next to me and I hand him half of my candy bar, to which he takes it and snacks on it looking at the clouds. “Just try not to fight with her too much. It’s such a drag listening to you two fight.”

“Well excuse the hell out of me for actually standing up for a fight. Man **being you must be so hard.** I gotta get home see you guys for training tomorrow.”

May Inuzuka:

I was walking through the forest with my dog Shadow. The wind shifted and I could smell I wasn’t the only one here. I recognized the scent but I couldn’t quite place it, so I decided to go and see who it was. As I got closer I heard the sounds of training and knives hitting wood. Just as I got to the clearing a kuni wizzes past my face and I freeze. Looking over I see Neji glaring at me lowering his hand.

“What the hell is your problem?! You could have taken my head off Neji!” I glared back and he turned his back on me. “Hey don’t you turn your back on me after almost killing me.”

“You are so annoying.” He says going back to his training, doing his stupid rotation. I grit my teeth and throw the kuni back he uses rotation to stop it, then he faces me cocking an eyebrow. “That is a fighting move. Hope you’re prepared to back it up.”

“Yes I am. Shadow.” Shadow barks next to me and jumps up growling and ready to fight.

“Alright I won’t hold back.” He readies himself hands up ready to fight.

I run towards him and just as he’s about to take a swing I use substitution and he hits a log. I aim a kick at him from behind and he blocks it, before he can use his gentle fist I jump back.

“You’re fast.” He says activating his byakugan. “Didn’t think I would need this. You really are a pain.”

“I’m so sorry. **Being you must be so hard**.” I retort throwing some kuni as he spins I jump back in the trees with Shadow keeping hidden though I know he can probably see me with those damn eyes.

“Hiding is no good.” He says looking at me.

As fast as I can, which is pretty fast, I jump from tree to tree looking for a weakness. After a bit I notice he isn’t looking so I quickly attack landing a punch to the back of his shoulder. “Found your weakness. A blind spot. So much for perfect defense, and aren’t you supposed to be some kind of gifted fighter?”

He sweeps my legs out from under me and quickly taps my shoulder a couple of times and I could feel the chakra stop flowing there. “ **Being a genius isn’t all its cracked up to be**.” Standing up he offers me a hand and pulls me up when I take it. “You’re not a half bad fighter. Maybe we can train again sometime. Now I know you can handle yourself I really won’t hold back.”

I can feel by eyebrow twitch, “I thought you said you weren’t holding back this time.”

“I didn’t think this was a fight that needed my full attention, seems I was wrong.”

“You are a conceded little shit aren’t you?” I ask.

Amber Hyuuga:

“You can leave, enough training today.” My uncle told Neji and me.

Panting we bow to each other and I leave the dojo trying to ignore the whispers, the _‘They are both good for their age, true prodigies’_. I didn’t want it any of it. And just last week I had the seal placed on my forehead just like Neji. I quickly changed and told my mom I was off to the village, then I ran to the forest.

When I got there I took out my journal and continued taking my notes about the plants that were good for medicine, and which were not. After a bit I felt another person around and I turned around ready to right when I stopped seeing Shino from my class. “Shino what are you doing here?”

He just looked at me. “I was collecting more bugs. How did you know I was here?”

“What do you mean how did I know?” I asked confused.

“Normally people don’t know when I come up. Even if I’ve been there a while.”

“I don’t see how but ok.” I go back to my notes while I lean against the tree. Shino walks over and sits next to me.

“So why are you out here?”

“It’s the only time I can be alone. I have to train all the time. And listen to all the whispers about my brother and I. I’m sick of it.”

“I guess **being a genus isn’t all it’s cracked up to be**.”

“I hate that word. I just happen to be good at fighting, it’s not like I’m smarter than everybody else or anything like that. If anything it’s more like a curse. My whole clan is.”

We sat in silence for a bit while I wrote. After a bit I noticed a bug on my notebook, it was a kikaichu. “Is it yours?” I ask Shino pointing to it.

“Yeah sorry.” He reaches over and the bug flies to his hand.

“They can become immune to some things and then breed accordingly right?” I asked looking at it.

“Uh yeah?” Shino asked confused. “Why?”

“Hm oh I was just thinking that if I could study them and figure out how to apply that to medical ninjutsu it could save a lot of lives.”

“I think you are the only girl I’ve met that doesn’t mind my bugs.”

“Why would I? They’re cool.” I laugh and draw it in my book. “Hey do you wanna be friends?” I grinned at him. “I don’t have any except my brother and he finds me annoying.” I pout.

“ **You wanna be friends with me**?” He ask, I think I can almost hear shock in his voice.

“Of course I wanna have at least one friend before I start the academy!”

 

Balma Nara:

“Shikamaru?” I sighed looking for my little brother. He’s smart but damn is he lazy. Mom asked me to help him with his shadow jutsu today but he is nowhere to be seen. “Dad have you seen Shikamaru?” I walked up to him at the shogi board.

“I think he said he was heading to the training grounds.” Dad said looking up.

“That means he could be anywhere.” Sighing I head to the training grounds to start my search there. When I got there I saw Lee at the training post.

“199,” He kicked the post. “200.” After that he started doing squats and counting them. Hiding behind a tree I keep an eye on him. He was determined, and here I thought he was a joke. He can’t use ninjutsu or genjutsu. But here he is working as hard as he can on taijutsu. After a bit he starts punching. Looking closely I see his hand start to bleed so I use shadow possession on him and stopped him just before he hits the post again. “What the?!” He freaks and I step out from the tree he takes a step closer to me when I do following my movements.

“Sorry!” I release him and walk over. “It’s just if you keep punching like that you’re going to hurt your wrist. And if you don’t wrap your hands properly you’re going to rip your knuckles open.” I take some wrap out of my bag. “Let me see.” He lets me look at his hand and I wrap it. He stares at me the whole time. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Please be my girlfriend.” He says thumbs up with a grin on his face.

“What?!” I let go of his hand and step back. “That’s… um… bold. How about no.” I laugh nervously. “I mean wouldn’t it be better to start as just friends?”

“ **You wanna be friends with me**?” He asked eyes gleaming and I didn’t have the heart to turn him down.

“Um sure. Wow look at the time I really gotta find my brother. See you around.” I laugh nervously and leave. _‘ **Man that kid is weird**.’ _ I thought as I left.

 

Misty Haruno:

I was wondering around the village lost and scared. I ran from alley to alley looking to get home, then it started storming and I ducked into a stoop of an abandoned building.

“Hey are you ok?” A kid asked me, he was about my age with dark hair and eyes. He had an older boy with him with white hair.

“I-I’m lost.” I sob and the older boy puts a blanket around me. “I can’t find my way home.”

“It’s ok we can help you but first we should let the rain let up.” The older boy says sitting with me and the younger boy.

The younger boy took out a book and showed me lots of hand made drawings. “Wow that’s amazing.”

When the rain let up they helped me home and I asked their names but they both said they didn’t have any.

“But how can we be friends if I don’t know your name?” I asked frowning.

“ **I’m a monster**. You should stay away from us kid.” The older boy said patting my head. I gave him back the blanket and both boys leave.

“ **Those kids are weird**.” I say before going inside and being pounced on by my parents.

 

 

Many words can be used to describe people, not all of them good. And many people can come together in the most unusual ways. Sometimes all it takes is a kind face, a smile, a laugh, or just a friend to make something better. What will happen to our heroines when they are thrown into the world of ninja. All of them with a different reason for being there, a different reason to fight and to defend the people they are about.

 

 


	2. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May Inuzuka joins Guy's team in persecute of a giant wolf that has been attacking a small village. With her connection to dogs the mission should have gone smooth. But Neji and May can't seem to get along, and something keeps getting into May's head.

Neji’s POV:

   Guy sensei had gathered us for a mission, he told us that somebody from another team would be joining. I wondered who it would be, mostly cause I needed to know if they were going to be a pain or not. I just hope whoever it is, they’re not like Guy sensei. He gets so intense, just like Lee.

    I lean up against a tree, TenTen sitting next to me and Lee training by kicking the air. I just want to get this mission over with, I don’t even know what we’re doing on this mission just that it’s out of the village.

  “Ok guys are you ready for our mission to begin?” Guy says coming out from the trees. “And we have a special guest joining us for this mission. Her skills are just what we need.”

  “Who is it Guy sensei?!” Lee asked super excited.

  “Well.” He starts then May walked out of the forest.

  “Guy sensei why does everything have to be training? I mean we’re about to leave for a mission should we really be expending so much energy?” May says stopping to catch her breath.

  “May?” I asked and she looked up and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

  “She is important to this mission. Being raised in the Inuzuka clan she has a special connection with dogs. That connection is what we will be relying on. Our mission is to stop a rabid dog from attacking a nearby village.” Guy sensei explains.

  “And we need May for that?” I asked looking away from her. “Shouldn’t we just kill the dog?”

  “What?!” May screams. “Of course not! We don’t know why the dog is attacking the town. My family can talk to dogs and understand them. That’s why I’m going. So we don’t have to needlessly kill it.” She glares at me and Shadow, her own dog partner, growls.

  “You should train your mutt better.” I say not looking at her.

  “You better take that back!” She growls and Shadow barks.

   “Just don’t get in my way.” I get up off the tree and start walking towards the front gate.

   Last time I saw May we had a sparring match in the forest. She’s not a bad fighter, though I was taking it easy on her. I don’t want to have to babysit her.

May’s POV:

  I glared at Neji as he walked by towards the front gate. “Why is he always such a pain?” I groan and Shadow jumps up on my shoulder.

  “Don’t mind him he’s always like that.” Lee says walking over to me and Guy with TenTen in tow.

  “I know he is and it’s annoying. Who does he think he is getting off so high and mighty like that?” I growl a little and walk with the others.

  When we reach the gate Neji is already waiting for us leaning against it arms crossed. We walked over to him and head out towards the other village. Guy asked me to keep on alert, when we got closer, for the dog. I kept my nose out for the slightest scent of a dog, and I found nothing.

  When we finally get to the village we find the man who hired us and ask him what exactly was going on. According to him, at night a huge wolf would go on a rampage in the village and tear everything apart. They have tried fighting it but they are a poor village and don’t have a lot of weapons other than gardening tools and cheap, worn down, swords. And nobody skilled enough to use them effectively. The wolf seemed to be too fast for them to get a hit on it to begin with.

  “Don’t worry you have Team Guy here to help you. And this girl,” Guy sensei looks at me. “Well she might not look like much but she is skilled in dealing with dogs and the like.”

  I shoot him a glare and turn back to the man. “You don’t have to worry. I won’t leave until I find out why the wolf is doing what he is.”

  The man looks at me as if he was trying to figure something out. “Are you in the Inuzuka clan?” He asked finally.

   I was a little surprised but I nod. “Yes I am, how did you know?”

  “The marks on your cheeks, I’ve seen them before. A woman with a fiery temper passed through here once when I was a kid.”

   I laugh nervously. “That was probably my mother, she can be scary when she wants to be.”

 

   After talking to the village leader we walked around to see the damage that the wolf had caused. It seemed like it was mostly attacking the areas close to the north side of the village, and then only the areas close to the forest. Not unusual as far as I was concerned, a wolf wouldn’t want to go deep into a human settlement. I took a deep whiff of the area to try and pick out the scent of the wolf.

 _‘Human, cat, wood, human, human, that dog from the square, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Guy.’_ A scent danced across my nose that was sweet and alluring. I couldn’t quite place the smell but I wanted to follow it. Slowly I began walking in the direction it was coming from Shadow following me, it seemed he too was being drawn by the smell. _‘What is that smell?’_ I thought as I walked faster. Somebody grabbed my arm and I pulled away.

Neji’s POV:

  May was trying to hone in on the scent of the wolf when her eyes glazed over. The others didn’t notice because they were talking to the local people, but she started walking off towards the forest along with her mutt.

  “May.” I said trying to stop her but she didn’t answer just started walking faster. _‘This isn’t good.’_ I grabbed her arm and she pulled free and started running into the forest. “MAY!” I yelled and ran after her.

  “Neji where are you going?” Lee called after me.

   I looked over my shoulder and called back, “Somethings wrong with May, she just ran off.” We continued after her, tracking her with my byakugan. This wasn’t like her, sure she was hot headed and ran into fights from what I remember, but even for her this is stupid. What could have gotten into her unless it was some sort of jutsu. That must be it. “There she’s five meters ahead on the top of a tree, she’s stopped.” When we get to May she’s standing on the top branch of a tree looking around. “May!” I shout and she looks down.

   Jumping from branch to branch she makes her way down to our level. “Guys what are we doing out here? When did we get here?”

  “You mean you don’t remember?” I asked.

   She shakes her head. “No I remember trying to identify the scent of the wolf next thing I know I’m out here. I climbed the tree so I could try and find the village again.”

   “You just ran off.” I told her crossing my arms leaning against the trunk of the tree I was standing in.

  “I did?”

  “What is the last thing you remember smelling?” Guy sensei asked.

  She thought for a moment. “Your scent, then something sweet. But I don’t know what it was.”

  Shadow starts barking at her and she looks down at him.

  “What did he say?” Lee asks.

   “He smelled it to, and he can’t place it either. But once we smelled it, it was like we were being compelled to follow the scent. Well that’s what Shadow says. I don’t remember the feeling at all.” May frowns.

  “Well next time maybe you should keep your nose out of it.” I said. “We don’t have time to track you down.”

   She glares at me. “I’ve had just about enough of you. You have acted like nothing but a spoiled brat. Get over yourself just because you have been treated like some gifted person and special your whole life doesn’t mean you get to treat us like dirt!”

  “You know nothing of my clan or of our traditions.” I glare at her preparing to fight. “So keep your mouth shut.”

  “Come over here and make me! I would love to put the almighty Neji Hyuuga in his place.”

  “Guys this is not the time to have this talk.” Lee says and we both turn on him. And at the same time tell him to stay out of it before we turn back to each other.

  “Maybe I don’t have to think I’m better than you. It’s just true.” I scoff at her.

  “You are just about the most annoying person I have ever met! I have no idea why so many girls like you, you are nothing but a rich entitled ass hole.” She spits at me.

   “Guys!” Guy sensei says stopping us both. “We have a mission to complete if you want to fight wait til it’s over. Until then we have to focus. We will keep an eye out close to the location where May wondered off. From there we should be able to get to the bottom of what is going on.”

  “Unless May gets distracted and we have to chase after her again.” I jump down from the tree as May growls at me. “Oh how attractive for a girl to do. Maybe you’re more mutt than human just like that bothersome brother of yours.”

  I turned just in time to block her punch, grabbing her fist I smirk at her.

  “Don’t! Ever! Bring my brother into this! Do you understand me?” Her eyes were narrow and her long hair was still settling from her quick movements to get over to me. Shadow was also growling at me, I’m sure waiting for an order from May.

  “Such a temper, unbecoming of a shinobi.” Letting go of her fist I walk back to the town.

Third person:

   That night the team was in position keeping an eye out for the wolf, coms on and running.

   “May any sign of the wolf?” Guy sensei asked May.

   She smells the air and replies. “No not yet,” Taking another deep whiff of the air however, she catches the scent of the sweet smell again.

 _‘Such a sweet smell I must find it….’_ May thinks walking off into the distance. 

  Neji who had been keeping an eye on her in case of this very thing, followed after her. When May heard his foot steps following her she turned around and threw a kunai at him.

   Deflecting it Neji takes a close look at May. Her eyes were once again glazed over and she didn’t look like herself, even Shadow’s eyes were glazed over. Neji readied for a fight but May just turned and left running into the forest.

   “May!” Neji said over the coms but she didn’t answer.

   “What’s wrong Neji?” Lee asked concerned for the girl.

   “May has run off again, she’s being controlled by something. I’m going after her keep an eye out for the wolf. I can handle the mutt.” Neji says following May into the forest.

   “It’s not nice to call her a mutt.” Lee says.

   “You get May we will stay here.” Guy sensei confirmed with Neji.

    Once he got into the forest he activated his byakugan to try and find her. Once he did he chased after her. _‘This girl is more trouble than she’s worth.’_ He thought as he chased through the trees.

 _‘Kill the tagalong.’_ A voice said to May. She and Shadow both stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest. _‘That’s right, and once you finish the job you can join the pack.’_ The voice says to her.

   May turns ready to fight, Shadow by her side. When Neji reached the clearing, he tried to contact the team but he was out of range. “Damn.” He says, looking over to May he takes in his surroundings. There was plenty of room for them to fight, and that was the problem. If May was in control she would have picked a place with more trees to make it harder for him to use his jutsu, this is something Neji knew to be true from all of the times they have fought in the forest at home. “May snap out of this we have a mission to complete.”

 _‘Neji?’_ May thought. _‘Why are you chasing me? I need to find that smell. Can’t you smell it to? It’s so sweet its intoxicating.’_ With a low laugh May got into a ready stance. _‘I don’t have time for this Neji help me find the source.’_ May thought desperately.

   “May I don’t want to fight right now.” Neji says getting into a fighting stance. “We have to complete our mission.” 

 _‘Kill the boy.’_ The voice says again in May’s head.

   “Yes. I will.” May says, her voice sounded dead and monotone. A change to the normal cheerfulness and loudness it held that drove Neji crazy. With an evil smile directed at Neji, May launches an attack throwing shuriken at him.

    “Rotation!” Spinning Neji deflects them with ease.

   Waiting until the last possible moment May jumps at Neji and punches him just as the spinning chakra stops and Neji starts to slow down. Her fist connects with his face just as he spins into it and is sent flying into a tree.

   “May who are you talking to? Why are you attacking me?” He asks getting back up.

   “Why should you care? I’m just a mutt remember.” May laughs like a maniac. “And mutts don’t listen.”

    Aiming a kick at Neji, May chases him deeper into the forest. He blocks it but Shadow jumps over her head and bites him. He gasps and slams Shadow into a tree.

   “Ninja art beast mimicry all fours jutsu.” Now down on all fours May leaps towards Neji. He blocked her and jabbed at her shoulder using his genital fist fighting style.

   Jumping back May retreated to a branch Shadow joining her. “Beast Mimicry man beast clones.”

   Shadow takes the form of May and they jump into the trees scattering so that Neji couldn’t keep track of who was who.

   “I can still see you even if you hide!” Neji calls looking with his byakugan keeping an eye on both of them. A popping sound came from beside him and gas filled the area. “What?!” for a moment Neji was blinded and surprised, taking advantage both Shadow and May attacked him.

   Clawing his shirt and knocking him out of the air, Neji fell to the ground. _‘I can’t let them get the drop on me.’_ Neji thought standing up dusting himself off. Both of the Mays landed on a tree branch in front of him. _‘If I’m going to win I need to take this seriously.’_ With a deep breath Neji got ready once again.

 _‘Neji why are we fighting I don’t understand what is going on! Neji get me out of here!’_ May’s thoughts turned to panic as she stared down the shinobi in front of her. Though from the outside no one could tell. On the outside the cheerful and hotheaded girl Neji knows was gone.

   The girl in front of him was nothing like May, even in training May would never go this far, she was trying to kill him. He thought of all the times they had ended up training together quite on accident. Most of the time he was training and May happened to be there and was willing to lend a hand. Even though he gave her a hard time he never really hated May, sure she was loud and tended to punch first and ask questions later, but she was different. She never cared that he was of the Hyuuga clan, never cared that he was clearly much better than her. She always grinned and treated it like some big challenge, she wasn’t afraid to stand up to him nor would she back down if he took her up on her challenge to fight. Every day she tried to be better than the day before, just like him and his team. Though he would never admit it to her, Neji admired this about her. He even come to enjoy their training sessions, even if most of the time May was just trying to beat him. Neji narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, he would get her back. Though Neji wouldn’t go as far as to call May a friend, he has a small amount of respect for the girl who always brought a smile to those around her.

    “Give up.” One of the May’s say. “It’s over.” She pulls her hand up and there is a wire connected to it.

   “Rotation!” Neji spun around rendering the explosions happening around him useless, he jumped out of the way so that he wouldn’t be tangled up in the wire. “May get a hold of yourself!” He gritted his teeth trying to get through to her.

“But I am a hold of myself. And soon I’ll join the pack.” Laughter flowed out of both of the Mays. And then they were gone.

   Neji looked around and saw one coming from the right. Blocking her kunai he goes to punch her. _‘Here Neji I brought dumplings do you want some?’_ A memory of a happy May flashed through his mind and he hesitates giving both Mays the window needed to send him flying into a tree. _‘What was that?’_ Neji wondered, _‘Why did I hesitate?’_

   May laughed evilly while Shadow turned into a dog once more. _‘Stop messing around.’_ The voice orders May in her head once more.

  “As you wish.” May grins a sick and twisted grin. It was a look that Neji had never seen on May’s face before and wished to never see again.

  There was an explosion and a howling in the distance and Neji turned his eyes to it. He could see that the wolf had begun its nightly attack on the village.

   “I wouldn’t get distracted if I were you.” May tries to punch Neji but he tosses her aside.

  Recovering from the toss May landed on the trunk of the tree. _‘Go help your brother for now. Leave him for later.’_ The voice barks, nodding May leaves fleeing back in the direction of the village.

   “Damn.” Neji chases after her.

 _‘This isn’t May,’_ Neji tried to tell himself. As he chased May, he tried to convince himself. _‘The May I know wouldn’t do this.’_

   The May that Neji knew was never one to shrink from a fight, true, but she was never one to fight without reason. She wasn’t one that would try and hurt her comrades. She was a hothead who didn’t know when to give up, but she was also smart enough to know when she couldn’t win. She cared about all living creatures and always had a smile for a friend who was down. And it’s the thought of that smile that stops Neji from attacking her with full force. If he choose to he could easily take her, but for some reason he didn’t want to hurt her.

    _‘I don’t think you’re all that Neji. I mean sure you’re smart and really good at fighting, but you’re a person like the rest of us. So don’t think you’re better that me.’_ This simple memory of May flashed into Neji’s mind at that moment, along with the huge grin that so often adorned her face after she spoke these words. He shook his head trying to focus. Neji couldn’t let himself get distracted right now, not when he had a mission to complete, even if it means killing May. Though he hopes it wont come to that he was trying to ready himself. He knew that if it comes down to it he must complete the mission, whatever the cost, for that is the price one pays for being a shinobi. 

    “Neji!” Guy’s voice over the com brought Neji out of his thoughts. “What is your status?”

   “May is on her way back, but she’s not herself. She’s under the control of something I have yet to figure out how or what.” I warned them.

    “What are you-…” Guy was cut off as another explosion sounded.

    “Was that May?” TenTen asked over the coms.

    “I do not know.” Lee replies.

  Neji gets back to the edge of the forest and sees May finish a fang over fang to stop Guy sensei from attacking the wolf.

    “Separate May and Shadow!” Neji says over he com, coming from behind May.

“8 trigrams 64 palm strike. Two palms,” He jabs her shoulders. “Four palms.” Her arms. “16 palms.” He keeps striking her until the wolf intervenes making him jump back.

May pants looking at them.

“Now Lee!” TenTen shouts and Lee rushes up and grabs Shadow taking him away from May.

“Knock him out!” Neji shouts as May jumps back from Lee.

“But….” Lee hesitates.

“Just do it!”

 _‘Time to leave, you can’t win this fight now.’_ The voice tells May just as Lee knocks Shadow out cold.

“But what about…” May looks over towards Shadow. “AH!” She screams in pain and falls to her knees holding her head.

 _‘DON’T DEFY ME GIRL!’_ The voice shouts.

“I won’t I won’t!” May begs and she stands again.

Team Guy stood watching May talk to herself confused. The only one to act was Neji who ran and kicked her. To his surprise she blocked it while she stood, keeping a strong grip on his ankle. “Get away from me.” She throws him with strength that she didn’t have before while running off into the woods once more the wolf close behind.

 

Neji’s POV:

     I slid across the ground as May threw me. I watched helpless as she ran into the forest. This was new for me and I didn’t like it.

     “What just happened?” Lee asked carrying Shadow.

     “That’s not like May I mean I know she likes dogs but still…” TenTen says.

     “And who was she talking to?” Guy sensei asks.

      I stand up and look after where May ran. “I’ll explain along the way.”

     “No. We need to regroup and reassess.” Guy says stopping me from perusing her.

     “But.” I started to protest.

     “We can’t fight without more information.” He says.

     “Since when are you so level headed and wanting to make a plan?” I asked bushing off his hand.

     “And since when are you not?”

     I froze. He was right I’m not acting like myself. “If she gets away now how are we going to find her?” I ask.

     “We still have Shadow.” Lee says holding him up.

     “That’s right we can use Shadow to track her.” Guy gives a thumbs up.

     “And what happens if Shadow doesn’t listen to us? Or if he succumbs to whatever is that is making May act like this?” I glare at them.

     “Then we will follow but we need to come up with a plan.” TenTen says walking over to me.

     “Yeah you’re right.” I sigh and we go back to the village.

     After Shadow woke up he looked around for May then whined, I was the only one awake sitting outside looking into the forest. Shadow comes over and noses at my hand with a whine.

     “What do you want?” I ask pulling my hand away.

     He growls half heartedly then paws at my leg and looks off into the forest with a whine. He looks back at me then takes a half step towards the forest ears perked up and another whine.

     “She’s not here.” I snap. “Stupid dog.” I mutter looking away from him looking at the forest.

     Shadow barks and paws at my arm again. “What do you want?” I ask looking down at him. He jumps off the porch and runs a little ways back towards the forest then turns back and looks at me tail wagging. “You want me to follow don’t you?” Shadow barks and takes another few steps and looks back at me once more. _‘I hope I don’t regret this.’_

 

Third person’s POV:

 

     Neji, against his better judgement ran off into the woods following Shadow. When they get just inside he stops.

     “Shadow here boy.” He calls. Shadow stops and jumps back over towards Neji head tilted sideways. “Man I don’t even know if you can understand me.” Neji grits his teeth promising himself he would never do this again. Shadow barks at him and touches his nose to Neji’s leg looking up at him.

     “Look if you can understand me you have to look for only May’s scent. That scent that she talked about earlier the sweet one, you have to try and block it out.” Shadow looked at him head cocked to the side and he barked once. “I guess that means you understand… Alright find May.”

     They set off again, Neji following close behind. They ran for what seemed like forever until they came to a cave deep in the forest. When Neji spotted it he stopped as did Shadow. “Is she in there?” Neji asked the dog looking down. He gave whine and looked at the cave his tail drooping.

     Neji used byakugan and looked inside the cave. He saw May, a man, the wolf they were searching for and a pot of something in the back of the cave. “I see her.” Neji says and Shadow barks. Frowning he realizes that he is talking to the dog. “Don’t you dare ever tell May.”

     Taking a deep breath Neji entered the cave with Shadow on his shoulder. Not Neji’s finest moment he had to admit, but he didn’t care. As he looked around he saw the wolf close to the back, while May was on her knees before the man. Her head in his lap while he stoked her back.

     Neji didn’t know why but the sight made him sick, and angry. “Get your hands off of her.” He growled and Shadow did too.

     “May it’s your friend.” He says and May looks over at Neji.

     “Yes.” She says. “But he’s not my friend anymore.”

     “That’s right.” The man laughs. “I am the only friend you have. Now take care of him.”

     The wolf steps up from behind the pair and goes after Neji. “Out of my way.” In a swift and fluid motion Neji knocked the wolf out of the way and out of the cave where he fell unconscious.

     The man looked taken aback. “How are you this strong you were no match for May earlier.” He looks at Neji shocked.

     “I was holding back. Get ready to fight.”

     “You wont be fighting me.” He laughed as May stood up walking towards him. “You’ll be fighting her again.”

     Neji took a deep breath and before May could make a move he knocked her out.

     Catching her and gently laying her against the stone wall he turns to the man. “You’re the reason she’s like this. I see.”

     The man ran back to the pot and opened in. A sweet smell filled the air and I covered up Shadows muzzle. _‘I bet this is what made May and Shadow turn against us.’_ Neji though jumping back from the pot towards the cave mouth.

     Taking out a kunai Neji rips off a piece of his clothing and ties it around Shadows head so its all he smells. “That should help.” Neji froze as May got up.

     She was different this time, still under the man’s control but, where Neji could see May still inside before. Now she was gone, even Shadow shrinks away from her on his shoulder, a pitiful whine escaping him and he started shaking. “Don’t worry Shadow we will get her back.”

     The man laughed, “The only way you can get her back is if you get rid of this smell for good.”

     Neji smirked as May started her siege against him. Striking several chakra points he throws a kunai at the man. He dodges and the kunai gets stuck in the wall above him.

     “Missed me.” He says.

     “I wasn’t aiming for you.”

     When the man turns around again he sees that attached to the kunai was a small vile, the vile broke a liquid pouring into the pot and the smell changing.

     “N-Neji…” May says her voice returning to normal. She slumps forward and Neji catches her.

     “I got you May.” Gently he lays her down again, Shadow jumps off his shoulder as he lays next to his master. “And as for you.” Neji turns on the man knocks him out and ties him up.

     He turns to May and she looks up at him. “Neji where am I?”

     May tries to sit up and grunts in pain leaning back against the wall again. “Don’t try to move. I’ve hit several of your Chakra points you’ll be out for a while.”

     “What happened?”

     Neji explained to May about how the man used the smell in the pot to control her, Shadow and the wolf. He then picks her up bridal style and, dragging the man behind him, carries May back to the village.

     “Thank you Neji, I’m sorry I attacked you.” May says laying her head on his shoulder.

     She took in his scent, the same scent that she has come to love. Whenever she goes to the forest she always looks for him, so that she can train with him and be close to him. Sure he annoys her and he can be really conceded but if you get past that he’s not a bad guy. The problem is breaking that hard exterior. Little did either of them know, May was slowly bit by bit breaking down the walls that Neji had placed around himself. Every smile, every argument, every moment like this was another blow. Neji wasn’t ready to admit it to himself but he enjoyed having May around, and he was glad she was here.

     When the trio got back to the village an angry Guy and Lee was waiting. Neji got reprimanded for going off on his own and not sharing the fight. He was then asked how he had managed it and what became of the wolf. Neji put May on his back and told, for the second time, how he saved may. Leaving out when he talked to Shadow.

     “Ok I have just one question.” Lee asked when Neji finished.

     “And what is that?” Neji asked while shifting May’s weight on his back, she started sliding down so he had to hike her back higher.

     “What did you put into the pot to change the smell and free May?”

     “Oh just some of her perfume I used so that Shadow could track her.”

     “You what?! Do you have any idea how expensive that is? It’s the only perfume I can wear that doesn’t smell too strong and stink! It’s a specialty made item!” May yelled at Neji, that being all she could do because of his gentle fist technique she couldn’t find the strength to do much else.

    “I’m sorry I saved your life mutt. Next time I wont bother.” Neji clipped back.

     May stopped blushing a little she buried her face in Neji’s neck wrapping her arms more secure around his neck. “I’m not a mutt.” She mumbled though only Neji could here.

     “I know May.” Neji whispered back. “You’re not a mutt. You’re my mutt of a friend.”


End file.
